


Silver Staple

by IronSteel



Series: Kluniverse [1]
Category: Kluniverse, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronSteel/pseuds/IronSteel
Summary: Kale Collins is thriving. On the outside, he’s living is best life, but internally, he’s at critical failure. But when he receives an extra push from someone from his past, will he be able to save his town from an unwanted threat? Part 1 of the Kluniverse.
Relationships: Kale Collins/Andrew Collins
Series: Kluniverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151615





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my grandfather. Thank you for always being my number one supporter, and inspiring me to tell the stories I’ve always dreamed of living in. Fly high.

“Kale, Have I ever told you the story of Mawt?”

“No Grandpa.”

“3500 years ago, Egypt awoke in the dark. The sun was restrained by the dark clouds in front of it. The people of Egypt felt their land had been cursed, but cursed would have been a far better punishment than what was occurring. The people looked to the sky, to which a dark figure shot out from the clouds and landed at the base of their temple.”

‘“Mawt, you are unwanted here,” The guardian of the temple yelled to him. The figure, dressed in all black, with a black cloak, black hair, and tattoos that connected his hair to face walked forward. The figure smiled.

“This is my kingdom now, I shall kill the weak, and reward the strong.”

“Even the god of death would bring mercy to our kingdom.”

“I AM THE GOD OF DEATH!” Mawt then made an all black staff appear into his fists, extending the staff towards the guardian. The guardian dodged, drawing his own staff and tripping Mawt to the ground. Mawt laid there, holding his staff in defense as the guardian pressed in with his.

“The people here are starving, please, stand down.”

“I show NO MERCY!” Mawt yelled, extending his hand. The guardian tried moving, but he was frozen. He couldn’t speak, he stood there, sweating while trying to tremble. “I guess you will be the one to stand down,” Mawt said with a half smile. “I can feel your fear, you’d rather me strike you down and let the people go, than let you free. Selfless, how honorable.” He then took his staff and and drove through the guardian. The Guardian fell, still frozen, and died immediately. Mawt stood over his body, raising his hands and opening the doors to the temple telekinetically. He spoke to the crowd, “Today my people, you will suffer no more. I am Mawt, the God of Death. Hereby, I grant you your freedom from this totalitarian state.” Half of the crowd remained silent, while the other half cheered.

Inside the temple, the leader of the Aratashir tribe, Lumas greeted the warriors from the Tabib and Aiftada tribes, Ashner and Eshe. Lumas greeted them.

“Great warriors, I gift you with my top warrior, Gahiji.”

Eshe frowned upon Gahiji’s entrance, “I swore to my father I would never work with a Red.” She said scummingly. 

He replied, “Ah yes, typical Gold, always there for her people but when others are in jeopardy, she runs away by herself.”

Ashner interjected, “I don’t think we should argue....”

“SHUT UP GREEN!” Eshe and Gahiji yelled at simultaneously. Lumas then got in the middle of all of them.

“ENOUGH!” Lumas yelled. “Our peoples are at the hands of extinction if we don’t stop Mawt. I need the three of you to travel to the Albion Tribe.”

Eshe looked at him, “If you think I’d ever seek help from a Blue....”

“Our Kingdom falls in 5 days if we don’t,” Lumas interrupted Eshe. The four stood there in complete silence. Ashner then looked at the group.

“What choice do we have, Mawt bares no mercy. We will die by his hand unless we travel to the Albion Tribe.” Eshe and Gahiji reluctantly agreed. Lumas then sent them on there way. They traveled by camel, following the bending course of the Nile. 

It took them four days, but they found the Albion Tribe. They ran up to the gate, before a guard who was standing from a tower next to gate stopped them. He aimed his bow at them.

“Intruders, please state your business or die by the honor of our blades and bows.” Ashner then stepped forward.

“We are a combined force of Red, Green, and Gold. We seek a Blue to help stop a threat to our Kingdom, Mawt wants to destroy the world we know and cherish.”

“We left your kingdom years ago Red.” A man was standing with a silver bow aimed at Ashner, standing behind him were an army of swordsmen. “After you forced us out, why would we bother helping you.”

Eshe stepped forward, “Because Mawt will see the threat that the Albion Tribe brings. If he wanted you as an ally, he would have knocked on your door already. The entire Albion Tribe alone couldn’t stand a chance against Mawt, but just one of you, and the three of us, we stand a chance.” The man stood there. Ashner knew he was pondering the risk of opening his tribe to them. But yet, the gave in.

“Enter,” he said. The gate was then opened. The three walked in and were stared upon by the warriors and villagers of the Albion Tribe. No one said a word to them. The three looked around. The entire town, dressed in aqua colors with metal dresses, had technology that the three had never seen. Devices that required no camel to travel, instead they sat in floating boxes. Ashner even saw a village walk by with a flat piece of metal, which had another villager’s face on it. They followed the man into the the Albion temple. another man walked up to him.

“My Lord, if you help these primates, no one will ever find our land again, including you sir.”

He looked into the distance, “I’ve met Mawt before, and I know until he is pushed past the lengths of death, he will never stop at trying to annihilate our people. Its a risk I’m willing to take.” He looked at the three. “My name is Malik. I am the king of the Albions.” Malik then looked to his advisor, “Get the artillery room ready.”

“Yes my lord.”

The four of them walked into another room. It was circular and ark, with a gigantic pot in the center. Malik looked to the other three.

“If we want any chance at Mawt, we need weapons. Powerful weapons.” 

Ashner smiled, “I love powerful weapons.”

Malik replied, “Well, in order to create these weapons, you must throw inside your most cherished belonging. 

Ashner reached into his satchel he brought. Inside was the necklace of the former queen, his mother. He knew its sacrifice was needed, as he threw it into the pot. The silver liquid began boiling. All of a sudden, the pot spit something out. It landed in Ashner’s hand. It had a strap to connect to his wrist, to which the face of it displayed digital numbers. He didn’t understand. Malik approached Ashner.

“Ah yes, we call those watches. They tell us the time of day, even in time like this, where the sun bares no face,” Malik said with excitement. Ashner still was confused. Malik looked at him.

“Aim your arm and extend it at that statue over there.” Ashner followed his instructions, he looked at the statue and extended his arm. The watch then began to transform. It wrapped completely around his arm, before revealing a gun. It shot plasma towards the statue, destroying it in one shot. Ashner jumped with excitement. Eshe then approached the pot. She reached into her pocket and grabbed a drawing of her father. She threw it into the pot. It boiled, before a pair of wings, made from pure gold, jumped out and latched into her.

“Wings, to fly with the gods,” Malik said, he looked at Ashner, “Your turn young one.” Gahiji trembled as he walked up to the pot. He reached into his pocket, and found the knife that Lumas had given him for his 14th birthday. He threw it in to the pot, and it boiled this time for nearly 30 seconds. It threw out a bow, entirely made out of sapphire and covered in red. Malik looked at Gahiji.

“A sapphire bow,” He looked down at his own silver bow. “Two bows wouldn’t be able to stop Mawt, but something else may,” he then threw his own bow into the pot. It spitted out a sword, silver and black and made out of an indestructible fusion of many metals. “A sword for a king.”

The four walked out of the Albion temple. Ashner looked to Malik, “How can we get back to the kingdom in just a day,” he asked. 

Malik sparked with joy, “Not to worry, Eshe can carry you, I got Gahiji.”

“Wait what...” Gahiji tried to say before Kyo picked him up and began flying, while Eshe picked up Ashner and followed behind Malik.’

“And so, our heroes flew from the outskirts of the Nile, to the heart of the Kingdom of Red, Green, and Gold that occupied what we call Egypt today.”

“They cold fly?” Young seven year old Kale said as his eyes widened, wishing he could fly.

Andrew Collins laughed, “Yes, Malik could fly from thee power of the sword, and with Eshe’s new wings, they could fly faster than any plane that I’ve ever flown. So then, our four heroes landed at the golden palace.”

‘“Mawt, face us, face the four of us and leave this kingdom,” Malik yelled as the four stood at thee steps of the palace. The door opened and out walked Mawt. He worse a black cloak, black boots, his staff at his side, and a black crown that made the face tattoos look like a mask. 

He laughed, “An Albion, they sent AN ALBION. Oh, this is where the fun shall begin.”

Ashner stepped forward, “Mawt, we are not afraid of you, and these people, they owe you nothing. Leave us and your life shall be speared.

“LIFE? Child, I am the god of death, I don’t care if you fear me, I have waited thousands of years for this. This is the time that you shall bow and announce me as your ruler, your god, your sole protector!” Mawt drew his staff. Neither Malik, Ashner, Eshe, nor Gahiji flinched. They not onlyaccepted their fate, they welcomed death. Ashner aimed his watch, Eshe extended her wings, Gahiji extended his bow. Mawt feared none, until Kye drew his sword. Mawt, immediately bothered by the sword, lunged at Malik. They fought, as Mawt lifted Malik into the sky to avoid the ranged attacks from Ashner and Gahiji. Eshe tried to keep up, but she was too slow. Malik was still able to swing his sword and hit into Mawt, but Mawt felt no pain. Mawt took Malik to the edge of the atmosphere, and looked into Malik’s eyes.

“I fear no Albion”

“And I fear no fake god”

Mawt dropped him, but as he did, Malik impaled him, straight through his chest. They both fell, falling straight into the earth and landed feet from the steps of the palace. Malik died on impact, but Mawt still had life in him.Mawt stood up, and as he began to yell, Gahiji struck him in the head with a sapphire arrow from the bow. Mawt threw his staff, striking Gahiji in the chest. Out of rage, Ashner opened the watched and repeatedly fired at Mawt. Mawt was losing power fast. As Gahiji began breathing his last breathes, Eshe landed and attended to him. He had to tears, he accepted his fate, but Eshe didn’t. She extended her arm, it glowing in gold, and reached into his chest, restoring full life to Gahiji. He opened his eyes and smiled to Eshe.

Mawt was laying on his back trying, to move. “Fools, you have no idea what you have done.” The three stood facing him, all aimed at him and ready to strike.

“Mawt, it is time for you to rejoice in Hell,” Lumas said as walked up to the battle. He stood over a trembling Mawt. “You give no mercy, and neither do I.” He grabbed Malik’s sword out from Mawt’s chest and raised to it in the air. “I banish you away from our Kingdom.”

“You have no idea what you’re about to do,” Mawt said with a giant grin. Lumas struck Mawt on his head and drove the sword deep into his skull. Mawt’s eyes rolled back and his body that had been sitting up on the ground was now laying down. Lumas removed the sword. Ashner walked up to him.

“We should return the sword to the Albions,” he said to Lumas.

“No. The Albions told me years ago, that if we ever asked for their help again, they would perish. The sword belongs to me now.”’

“That day, the Kingdom celebrated the defeat of Mawt. But at night, Ashner felt unsettled. He went into the King’s chambers and stole the sword and killed Lumas in his sleep.”

“But why would Ashner kill his king?”

Andrew laughed, “Well, Lumas wasn’t his king, some of the warriors believed that they couldn’t be ruled by anyone that wasn’t from their own tribe. So Ashner killed Lumas with the sword and tried to fly away. But Ashner couldn’t fly. He realized because he stole the sword, the sword didn’t translate its power. He traveled with the Three to the Albion tribe to return the sword, but when they arrived, there was no sign of any civilization ever being present on the land. When they returned to the Kingdom, Ashner was pronounced as King. He would rule with the sword by his side until he died after a long life, giving the sword to his own son. And so, the sword was passed from son to son, from king to king. When the Kingdom fell to the Romans, the sword was given to the Emperor. The sword was passed down and taken for centuries, placed in stone, hidden, stolen, and traveled the globe.”

Kale’s eyes widened. “Who has the sword today?”

“No one knows, its been centuries since the Albion Sword was wielded by a ruler.” The door to the library in Andrew’s house where he and Kale were sitting had opened. 

“Kale, we’re going home,” the figured said as they came through the door.”

“Ah Gordon you’re back...” Andrew began to say as he was cut off.

“Dad, I’m taking my son home, now,” Gordon Collins said sternly.

“But, Dad, I wanna stay with Grandpa,” Kale said with a tear dropping from his eyes. He looked at his grandfather.

“I’ll still be here Kale,” he said with a quiet laugh and a half smile, “Our story can finish another time.” Kale hugged his grandfather, picked up his backpack, and followed his father out of the library and through the hallway of the house. His father stopped, got on one knee and put a hand on his child’s shoulder, and spoke without turning his head.

“Kale, I know your too young to understand this, but Grandpa is sick.”

“What...”

“Don’t cry, we don’t cry in our family. Grandpa just needs more time to rest. I don’t want him telling you fantasies, he’s had a long life and is having trouble telling what is real.” Kale wiped the tears off his face.

“Is, is Grandpa going to die?” Gordon embraced his son into his arms, hugging him tight.

“Kale, we all die one day, Grandpa is just closer to it. But he’ll always be here for you, and so will I. I know I haven’t been around much, but you’ll be ok now. Lets go home.” Gordon stood back up and began walking with his son.

“KALE!” He stopped and turned around. Someone was yelling at him, but he couldn’t make out who. “KALE!” The voice sounded familiar, but he couldn’t make out who it was. Kale turned, and saw his father was still walking towards the front door of his grandfather’s house. Kale walked in the direction of the voice before everything started to fade out.

Kale opened his eyes. The ceiling of the room he was was grey. He was laying down. He looked to his left and saw heart monitors and IV’s that were displaying his current health. He sat up, unplugging everything that was measuring him. He had a massive headache. He had been dreaming of one of the stories that his grandfather used to tell him, and when his dad came to pick him up after spending years oversees in the military. He was now trying to figure out where he was. He couldn’t remember anything from the past few days. The now 21 year old got up and out of the bed he had been laying in. He walked up the he mirror and saw he was in black boots, a black t shirt, black jeans. His dirty blonde hair wasn’t even a mess, as he was used to waking up to it all over the place. He turned and saw the door to the room he was was slightly opened. He opened and walked in the hallway. Contrary to what he thought, he wasn’t in a hospital as there were no other rooms. He walked down a series of hallways and found long window, stretching the entire hallway. He couldn’t believe what he he saw. It was the Earth. The entire blue marble was staring back it him. It was beautiful, yet posed him even more questions. How was he in space, was on a ship or space station, and what happened to his favorite red leather jacket. As he stared at the earth, a figure walked up to him from the opposite hallway.

“Pretty isn’t it?” Kale turned his head. The figure was in all grey, with a dark grey cloak and a light grey hood. Instead of a face, the figure’s head was glowing in all white. It spoke with a calm, masculine voice. “Hello KLU, you can call me, The Teller.”

“KLU? My name is Kale.”

“Ah yes, KLU you’ve only begun to travel your life journey. I must not have traveled far enough myself to find you refer to yourself by the name that history will know you as. But I have traveled early enough to warn you.”

Kale didn’t know how to react. Everything was too overwhelming to have a normal reaction. “Warn me about what.”

“Your world is in the brink of decimation.” The Teller turned and looked at the Earth. “And your’re the only one who can stop it.”

IRON STEEL PRODUCTIONS presents

in association with JT PRODUCTIONS

an IRON STEEL ORIGINAL STORY

KALE COLLINS in

SILVER STAPLE


	2. Chapter 2

Three Days Earlier

The clashing of keys were the only sound that could be heard in the West Hall. Kale Collins flipped through the keys he was holding, before stopping on a shiny, silver one, and put in the lock for the gate. As he unlocked it, he heard a voice.

“You weren’t partying last night Collins, were you?” 

“No Mr. Sherman, of course not. I gated off all of the halls in the museum and I sat at the help desk. No funny business sir.” Kale stood sternly while Mr. Sherman paced and smirked at Kale.”

“You know why most people take this job, the night shift here at the Smithsonian National History Museum? Because of the movies.”

Kale light heartedly interrupted him, “Well the first and most well known movie was based in New York, but actually filmed in British Columbia...”

“Kale one of the other guards found liquor in the African History Exhibit.” 

“Oh, well the maintenance staff must have missed it before I got here...”

Mr. Sherman interrupted, ”Kale, you’re fully aware we check guests for things, like liquor, that bottle found its way onto my exhibit after we closed last night.”

”Ok well...”

“You’re fired. Collect you’re things and go.”

“But sir...”

“Nope, not this time Collins. Your first strike was giving that private tour. Then last week I came in to you blasting the song from the end of that movie about the 9th month of the year, dancing with all of the gates unlocked. Then this. This is it. Go.”

Kale quickly left the area and headed to the employee locker room. He was shocked, yet furious. He never drank, no matter how broken he ever felt. Someone wanted him out of there, but he didn’t understand why. He was always nice to all of the staff. As he was walking, his phone buzzed. He grabbed it from his pocket and read the message that had just been sent to him. 

‘What time are you headed to the funeral’ -Raptor

As he began typing to respond to his friend, a figure approached him.

“Caught drinking on the job, eh?”

“Not now Buck, I gotta head back home”.”

Buck, a day shift museum guard who was roughly five years older than Kale, didn’t move. He blocked Kale from his locker.

“Well, guess you’ll be home more often now,” he said as he laughed, while the other security guard in the room also laughed. “I don’t ever want to see your ugly face in my museum ever again.”

“Buck I can agree to that if you move yourself away from my locker.” Buck slid to the left, letting Kale grab his red leather jacket as he hung his ex-uniform up. Kale looked at Buck’s locker, seeing the same brand of liquor that Mr. Sherman was holding. Kale sighed, “Come on Buck, I needed this job. Why?”

“You slept with sister without even asking me.”

“Buck I’m not even into that.” Buck immediately grabbed Kale’s wrist and began shoving him into the lockers. 

“YOU WILL NOT REFER TO HER AS A ‘THAT!’” Inches away from being slammed into the locker, Kale caught himself, and pulled the 6’5” Buck into his own locker, slamming him, leaving Buck to let go of Kale and fall to ground. Lying still, and covering his arm, Kale towered of him.

“I was referring to sex when I said ‘that.’ Life lesson here: Don’t assume.”

“I WILL CALL THE COPS!”

“I am the cops.” Kale said as he put his aviators on. He then walked out of the building and headed to the car he drove to work. As the sun was rising, he sat inside and turned the car on. Not wanting to react to being fired, he began driving away, leaving DC and heading back to his town of Culpepper, Virginia.

Kale was nearly halfway home. As the sun was midway through the sky, his phone rang, to which he picked up and held to hear while his left hand drove the car.

“You got Kale”

“Kale, it’s Jason. Did you arrive yet?”

“I just got off of 66, relax Jason I got 2 hours.”

“Alright well, I know you. You have a lovely habit of showing up unfashionably late.” He paused “I heard what happened at the Smithsonian.” 

“How?” He asked in shock.

“Chief Thomas always has an eye on you. He doesn’t want what happened three months ago to happen here. So when you mess up, he’s the first to know. Which makes me the first to get yelled at, so just get here and we’ll find you some another night job, but don’t worry about it. As your captain and partner, that’s what I’m here for.” 

Kale laughed. “It’s fine Jason, but some security guard set me up. He invited me to take his sister on a date, and she lied to him and said we slept together, but....”

“Kale I gotta run, there’s a call and Thomas said there’s a house on fire and wants me there stat. I’ll see you at the funeral.” He hung up. Kale then put his phone into the cup holder. He needed that night job, his cop job wasn’t paying enough. His phone began ringing again.

“Hey, are you ok, Jason said you’re halfway here and said you sounded uneasy,I got worried and…” she was interrupted.

“Raptor I’m fine,” he said with a reassuring laugh. “I’ll be there in an hour,”

“Ok, but people are starting get here and, I think they all expected to see you, not Elizabeth greeting them.”

“Raptor what did I tell you about saying her name to me.”

“My god, Kale, grow a pair. You knew she’d be there....”

As he drove and looked into the endless road in the distance. A car, roughly the same age as the one he was driving, appeared out of now where. The car, in his own lane, was coming straight for him. ‘What the, no no no,’ he started thought as he began honking, but the car kept going straight for him. As began veering right, the car quickly sped past him, before Kale ran into a tractor trailer truck, the bottom bar of the trailer cut through his door, while the mirror smashed off the corner of the truck. The entire left side was caved in.

“KALE, KALE!” Raptor yelled out of the speaker on his phone.

“I’m ok, I crashed, but I’m gonna have to call you back.”

He called the police, and just minutes later, a cop arrived at the scene.

“Well hello there sir, I see you found yourself in a little accident here. Dispatch said you told the operator that you refused to go the hospital but my god, that’s nasty gash in the head you got there.” Kale looked in the cop car’s mirror. A clean, diagonal cut across his forehead was gashing with blood.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. There was a hit and run. The other driver hit me and just bolted off.”

“I see, what was the make and model?”

“Um.” Kale realized he never got a look at the car. “It was brown, probably from the 80’s”

“Brown and from the 80’s. Did you at least get a look at the driver?”

“Nope.”

“Ok, well, are you even sure it was a car who hit you.” He pointed to a light pole, just feet away, that was bent at a 45 degree angle.”

“You think I have the balls to make this up?”

“I didn’t ask if you have balls, but I am asking for your license and registration.” Kale stared the officer down, before viciously reaching into his jeans, and grabbing his wallet. He took out his license and gave it to the cop.

“Kale Collins. Where have I heard that name before?”

Kale’s face went from blood red to pale. “You haven’t”

“No, I know who, I’ve heard of you.”

Kale raised his hand and waved it front of the officer’s face, “This is not the Kale Collins you are looking for.”

“You’re that detective, the one who let that person in question escape. At Lynchburg, where where all of those college kids died.”

‘ah shoot’ Kale thought to himself. “Look, I didn’t make this up, I didn’t let anyone escape, and I have a funeral to get to so please can we hurry this up.”

“I hope the funeral you’re going to isn’t that important, we’re going to be hanging out all day.”

“The funeral is for my father.”


	3. Chapter 3

“...And thats why Clooney and Kilmer are always overlooked.” Kale let out a gigantic breath, he had talked nonstop for an hour.

“Kid we’re here.” The driver stopped the car as they were on front of the funeral home. The sun had already set, and the street lights had flipped on. 

“How much do I owe you?”

“No need, someone already paid for your trip,” the driver scrolled down on his phone, “J Riley, if you see a J Riley you should thank them.” 

Kale rolled his eyes to himself, of course Jason paid for his drive. Kale didn’t like it when he waisted his money, but still, Jason always liked looking out for him. He was the brother he never had. “Thank you sir, you shall be getting five stars.”

“Have a good one Kale, I enjoyed the super hero talk, even though I understood almost none of it,” he said laughing. He waved as Kale stepped out of the car, and began driving away.

Kale begin walking to the entrance. Standing by the door, underneath the canopy overhanging the front, was a man who looked roughly the same age as Kale, scrolling on his phone. He looked up Kale.

“Oh hey, sorry I don’t think you’re supposed to go in there. There’s a funeral going on.” He paused and looked at the gash in Kale’s forehead, “Oh my god, are you, are you ok?”

Kale didn’t recognize him, but he wondered why he was there, “I’m fine, really, no need to worry. Any idea who the funeral is for?”

“My girlfriend’s friend’s dad. I didn’t wanna go in, she told me there’s a bit of family drama, gotta stay as far away from that as I can, right my friend?” He smiled as he elbowed Kale in the shoulder. “She told me her friend was running a bit late, which, the funeral was supposed to end nearly two hours ago. Poor guy, forgot his own dad’s funeral. Hopefully my girl doesn’t kill him too hard.”

Kale gave him a blank expression. ‘Who would ever want to date this dumb ass,’ he thought. “Ah yes, that's gotta be an awkward situation, but I just gotta really use the bathroom,” Kale said, trying to avoid the situation he had just walked into.

Jack ran in front of Kale, blocking the door, “I’m sorry man, but hey I can call you another ride and find you a bathroom.

‘This guy won’t take a hint,’ Kale thought. “Right, um, no thanks. But I appreciate the gesture, friend.” Kale stressed the word friend, but, the man continued his friendly attitude to Kale.

He reached out his hand to Kale, “ Jack Nash, Star Wars enthusiast, and food lover, but don’t you worry I burn all the calories when I work out in the morning.” He gave Kale a smile, to which Kale smiled back and accepted his handshake.

“Kale Collins, failed detective, recently fired security guard,” Jack’s smile dropped, while his eyes widened. “Now if you can excuse me Jack, I have my father’s funeral to attend to., hopefully I don’t, forget, to leave.” Kale opened the door to the yellow lit lobby, while Jack stood there, his jaw wide open, arms at his side, completely dumbfounded. Kale kept the half smile hidden away from Jack.

Kale walked into the the funeral home, walking down the hallway and into the main room. There, sitting on the side, was Raptor. She had curly, dark brown hair that she was letting down. Her face lit up as she saw him, and she jumped up, running to hug him.

“Are you, are you ok?” She began to tear up, but Kale just smiled as he kept hugging him. It meant the world to him that he could have a friend who minimally cared for him, but, Raptor, she cared for him more than he could ever ask for.

“I’m ok, just a little scratch,” he said with a small laugh.

“Well, at least someone’s happy that we waisted two hours.” Kale let go up Raptor and looked ahead. Standing under the doorway to one of the other rooms was another girl, roughly the same age as both Raptor and Kale. The baby blonde girl stared down the dirty blonde Kale. He remained emotionless, but she was flagrant, “What, I don’t even get a thank you for talking to the guests for you.”

“Ah, I’m glad I was able to catch the manager just in time. I’d like to file a complaint about the dumbass who’s pacing around outside without a nanny.”

“Leave Jack out of this, at least he got here early because he knew it was, important.”

“Liz...” He tried to start, before she interrupted.

“No. Don’t Liz me. You don’t ever get to Liz me.” She was now standing just inches in front of him, crowding his space. “Kale, you messed up too many times. You dropped out of college, you screwed up on a case that affected both of our careers, you shattered our relationship...” Her voice dropped off and turned her head down. She deeply exhaled, “You’re Aunt is in the other room. I’m sure I’ll see you around Kale. That’s the thing about living in a small town. You can never escape your demons, especially ones like you.” 

“I’m trying, I really am.”

“Trying?” She let out a sarcastically angry laugh. “Go find the missing girl the country’s been talking about non stop for three months. Go solve that case.” She turned and walked out to the lobby. 

Raptor, who had been standing behind Kale, walked in front of him. “I hate her, she doesn’t get to talk to you like that.”

“No, she’s just stressed, and I’m one of the sources of that stress.” He was still attempting to process Elizabeth’s tangent. But now wasn’t the time for that. He gave Raptor a smile. “Did Josh stop by?”

She gave a small laugh and looked down. “Yea. Yea he did. I was too afraid to talk to him, but I overheard he’s doing ok in Pittsburgh.” 

Kale laughed. “I’m sure he noticed you.”

Raptor’s smile drooped, her shoulders followed, and her voice went cold, “No, no one ever notices me.” Kale put his arm around her and hugged her. “Except you of course.” Just then, Kale’s aunt walked in.

“Aw Kale, I’m so happy you were able to get here,” she said as she walked up to him to give him a hug, while Raptor backed up. “I heard Ellie yelling and, she’s tired and stressed, and...” 

Kale cut her off, “Aunt Pam its fine, how are, how are things?”

“Well, people came in and out all day, for such a small town, you’re father did get the attention of a celebrity.”

Raptor chimed in, “Well, I’m sure his car dealership ads went all the way to DC,” but Aunt Pam quickly talked over her.

“Oh and Kale, I apologize that we couldn’t wait for you.”

“Its ok, I’m sure Dad would’ve been more concerned with the car accident.”

Raptor timidly looked at both of them, “I can, just, I think I should go,” she said as she began to turn and walked away, her head down. Kale quickly ran up to her and gave her a hug.

“Thanks for being here, it really, it really does mean the world to me.” He hugged her tight, as her confidence began to return. “How long until you have to return back to Portland.”

“Three days, early in the morning tho, so, I’m here for two more days,” she replied.

“Alright, well, hows lunch sound the day after tomorrow?”

“Perfect,” she said as she smiled. She then hugged him again, and turned and left through the lobby.

Kale then turned to his aunt. “So, did the burial go good?”

“Very well, he’s right next to my sister now.” Kale figured he would go see his parents in a few days, once the tombstone is placed. “That reminds me Kale, you’re father left you something, that he instructed be given to you at his funeral. She opened her purse, reaching in, pulling out a small, square box, wrapped with a bow. She handed it to him.

“Thanks, I’ll open it up later.” He turned and saw blue and red flashing lights coming through the door. “Hey Aunt Pam, thanks for flying in and basically organizing all of this for me, but I gotta go.”

“Take care, Kale. I’m always a phone call away if you ever need anything.” Kale hugged and and left the funeral home. The lights on the cop car stopped as Kale walked up and got into the passenger’s seat. 

“Jason, I can not begin to tell you how sorry I am for crashing you’re car...”

“Kale...” Jason tried to say, but Kale kept going on.

“...I tried swerving but I couldn’t and...”

“Kale, its ok,” he said with a small laugh, trying to remove the tension. “I let you drive that car because it was on its last life. It was weeks away from being in the junkyard.” He patted Kale on his shoulder as he began driving the car. “Its all good my friend.”

Kale’s head was racing with emotions. “And I swear, I didn’t do anything at the Smithsonian job, I just...” his voiced trailed off as he threw his hands to his face.

“Kale, its ok,” Jason said calmly, “We’ll find you a new night job, maybe one that doesn’t require crashing cars,” he said with a smile. Kale didn’t laugh. Jason quickly added, “look, I get it, I totally do. When I was 21, I didn’t know what I was doing in life either. But I promise it gets better. Yea, there’s rough spots, but I know you, you’ll find you’re footing soon.” They turned off the main road and onto the street where Jason’s house was located.

“Thanks for letting me stay with you’re family,” Kale said as he began to collect himself. “I’ll find a place soon I promise.”

Jason then turned the car onto his driveway, “You’re welcome here as long as you need buddy. He turned off the car and they both walked up to the front door to be greeted by Jason’s wife, Linda. She hugged Jason, before greeting Kale.

“I’m so sorry for you’re loss. Me and the kids stopped by earlier, but don’t worry about missing us, you’re health and safety is much more important.

“Thanks Linda”

“Are the Kids in bed yet?” Jason asked his wife.

“Yep, but I’m sure little Seth will be up all night,” she turned to Kale, “Kale hunny, can I get you anything to eat?”

“No its ok, I’m not hungry.” He walked over to living room couch that he had been living out of for the last few months, sitting down, and flipping open his laptop while Jason turned the tv on. The 11 pm news had just started playing. Jason sat down next to him.

“I can’t believe they’re trying to claim that the fire tonight, the one from last week, and the one two months ago are connected,” Jason complained.

“They probably are connected,” Kale said, not even turning his head away from his computer. Jason however, quickly turned his head.

“Why? Why do you always think everything is connected?”

Still locked onto his computer screen, and remaining emotionless, he replied, “Has to be. Two fires, ok maybe a coincidence. Three? Clearly there’s a mad arsonist on the loose.” 

Jason rolled his eyes. He couldn’t tell if Kale was serious or not, but he knew Kale was hard at work on his computer. “What are you so focused on over there?”

“I’m gonna solve the Archer girl case.” 

Jason’s eyes widened, “Kale you’re kidding me. That’s a cold case, it’s unsolvable and, and it’s not even a part of our jurisdiction.”

“FBI’s close to giving up, so that makes this case anyone’s game. And by anyone, I mean me.”

Jason rolled his eyes again, “Maybe worry about fires today, and cold cases tomorrow.” He patted Kale on his shoulder, “I’m heading to bed, just don’t stay up all night getting no where. Get some sleep, I’m sure tomorrow will be a long day at the station.” He walked off and went up the stairs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for your support and I’m happy to announce that a new chapter of Silver Staple will be released every Monday at 5pm EST. I have no idea how many chapters there will be yet (that will come in an update once I know for sure), but the goal for my First official novel will be at least 70,000 words. I hope you enjoy the adventure, a tale 8 years in the making. Chapter II will be here next Monday at 5 pm EST.
> 
> -IS


End file.
